To evaluate the therapeutic effect of taxol in the two most common neuroendocrine carinomas, islet cell carcinoma and carcinoid tumor. The islet cell portion of the study is closed, it's open only to carcinoid pts. There has been slow accrural and not overwhelming responses. We will not pursue this drug for these diseases. We are writing a replacement protocol for phase ll studies with a new drug.